G-D Bless the AOL!!!
by Olga LaLa
Summary: Michael, Maria, Kyle, Amy, Jim, AOL...need I say more?


G-D Bless the AOL!  
  
Maria DeLuca closed the door after getting into the house from another long and frustrating day. It's been horrible for her because no matter where she looked, Maria would meet his pained puppy eyes. Maria flipped down on her bad. She looked over at the small alarm clock on her nightstand and read 10:58pm and then closed her eyes to recall the day's events.  
  
She and Kyle got out from their remedial science class. They were talking about something completely stupid and pathetic, or at least Kyle was. 'Maria, Buddha teaches us how to embrace our selves and anything that comes our way.' He'd say persistently to her. Yep, the bold man's quotes once again.  
  
Maria, of course, would just nod to anything he'd say and continue her journey to her lockers.  
  
"Hey, Maria," Kyle nudged her. "Look who is standing at your locker." It took some time for his comment to register. For a second there, she thought it was Buddha talking. Maria looked to the end of the hallway where her locker was and saw him. Michael. He was waiting for her there…again.  
  
"Damn it!" Maria said aloud looking over his handsome profile.  
  
"You know, DeLuca, you can't avoid him for forever." Kyle said sympathetically.  
  
"No, I can't." She stated calmly. "But, I'll do it as much as I can." Maria mumbled and entered the closes door in her side of the hallway. Kyle turned his head and watched as the door of the ladies' room swung back and forth.  
  
He held the door a little open and his voice echoed through the tiled room. "Maria, come out."  
  
"Go away, Kyle…or at least make sure he goes away." She echoed back.  
  
"Fine, I'll be back soon."  
  
"Kyle, wait." Maria ran to the door and slid a heavy history book to him.  
  
"What's this?" He looked confused.  
  
"Put this one in my locker and get my Computer book out." She ordered. "And only, and I mean ONLY when the Czech leaves you may come and get me."  
  
"Wait, Maria, I don't know your combo." Kyle whined.  
  
"Space boy knows. Ask him to open it for you." She watched Kyle move though the crowded hallway to Michael. She could see Kyle's lips moving and Michael's head sink low and just as fast shoot up again and then a small smile spread. 'What are they talking about?' She thought. Michael nodded to something Kyle had said and then opened her locker. Kyle did what he was told and walked back to the ladies room while Michael exits the school.  
  
"Maria, the Martian is gone." Kyle said annoyed. "You're safe for now."  
  
Maria got out and smiled lazily. "Thanks, Kyle. I really appreciate this."  
  
"No, problem." He said and then looked at his watch. "Listen, um, I have detention starting in five minutes and I want to tell you something."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"No, not enough time. How about we chat on AOL later." Kyle asked.  
  
"Can't, I'm working late." Maria replied. "How about you come over to the Crashdown and we can talk during my brake?" She asked hopeful.  
  
"No, no. It won't work for me." He shook his head. "Well, what time you getting off today?"  
  
"We're closing at 10:00, so by the time every thing is cleaned up and I get home will be around 10:45."  
  
"Alright, so log on at 11:00."  
  
"I'll see." She replied. "It depends on whether or not I'll be tired.  
  
"Well, try, Maria. I think you'll find it interesting." Kyle smiled, showing off his dimples.  
  
"Dude, come on, just tell me." Maria said.  
  
"I'd live to, but I've got detention to attend." He smirked. "Wouldn't want to mess that, now would I?" With that, Kyle left.  
  
Still in her bed, Maria opened eyes and looked at the small alarm clock on her nightstand. It read 11:15pm. She lazily got off her comfy but lonely bed and strolled to the opposite side room to her computer. She turned it on and watch as all the ports were detected and a second later Windows 2000 flashed on her screen. She typed in a password: 'Czechoslovakians'. Maria waited for all the programs to load and then pressed the AOL's triangle icon from her desktop and when that was up and running, she signed on.  
  
Step One…Initializing modem  
  
Step Two…Dialing the number  
  
Step Three…Connecting to network  
  
Step Four…Talking to network  
  
Step Five…Connecting to America Online  
  
Step Six…Checking the password  
  
Maria entered.  
  
Username: M&M candies  
  
Password: HugeHotHard  
  
"WELCOME!" The computer announced. "You've got mail!"  
  
Maria opened her mailbox and saw two e-mails  
  
BillyBobBoy@aol.com……………….Hey U, I'm in NY (  
  
Buddha_Me@aol.com……………Where R U? :(  
  
Maria looked at her body list but no one was on. She returned to her mail and clicked on 'Hey U, I'm in NY (':  
  
Hey baby,  
  
Just wanted to let you know that everything is kool with me. The bus ride was shitty and all ways possible, but I survived. No gigs yet, but hey it's only my 1st day back.  
  
Well I got to go but before I do, I have to tell you something. Look, I'm really sorry for causing trouble between u and your boy. He's pretty kool, stick with him.  
  
With love and respect,  
  
Yours truly, BillyBobBoy… Until we meet again.  
  
"Great, now he tells me." Maria growled and deleted his e-mail.  
  
Then she heard it, 'DRWINGGGGG', someone had sent her an im.  
  
Buddha_Me: Took u long enough! (  
  
Buddha_Me: I said 11, wat happened?  
  
M&M candies: Pipe down, BB, I fell asleep.  
  
M&M candies: And tell me what the fuck was so important.  
  
Buddha_Me: BB?  
  
M&M candies: Yea, Buddha Boy, u forgot already, dip shit?  
  
Buddha_Me: Whatever.  
  
M&M candies: So wat u want to ask me?  
  
Buddha_Me: Oh yea  
  
Buddha_Me: What's up w/u & Michael?  
  
M&M candies: Dont u mean the Martian?  
  
Buddha_Me: Whatever… So wat's up?  
  
(Looking at the screen confused) M&M candies: How is it any of ur business, BB?  
  
M&M candies: Wait; is this the only reason why u asked me to come n chat w/u? Y r u so interested in my relationship?  
  
(Long pause) M&M candies: Hello? Kyle?  
  
M&M candies: Earth to Kyle!  
  
M&M candies: Come back to Mars…Antar…wherever the hell u r…  
  
M&M candies: Kyle, I have better things 2 do than wait 4 ur slow ass to respond.  
  
M&M candies: Whatever dude, I'm out…  
  
Buddha_Me: Maria, wait.  
  
Buddha_Me: I'm here.  
  
Buddha_Me: Sorry, I had to open the door.  
  
M&M candies: Who was it?  
  
(Another long pause. Maria getting frustrated) M&M candies: This is ridiculous.  
  
Buddha_Me: What?  
  
M&M candies: Whatever man.  
  
Buddha_Me: Valenti, it was Valenti  
  
M&M candies: Valenti???  
  
Buddha_Me: My dad! Sheriff Valenti.  
  
Buddha_Me: My dad and I aren't on speaking terms.  
  
M&M candies: Oh, ok. Kyle if u won't get 2 the point soon, I will sign off.  
  
Buddha_Me: Fine. I think u n Mike should get 2gether again.  
  
M&M candies: Oh yea? N who asked u?  
  
Buddha_Me: Ok, but can u tell me y you broke up w/him.  
  
(Maria just looks at the screen.) Buddha_Me: Mar, u there?  
  
M&M candies: I had a reason!  
  
Buddha_Me: …  
  
Buddha_Me: …  
  
Buddha_Me: …  
  
M&M candies: bc I thought I'd have a better future w/out him  
  
Buddha_Me: N now? U having 2nd thoughts?  
  
M&M candies: Maybe…y r u asking all this?  
  
Buddha_Me: Tell me…  
  
Buddha_Me: Do u still luv him?  
  
M&M candies: Of course I luv him, BB, what do u think  
  
M&M candies: ?  
  
Buddha_Me: Mar, y u doin this 2 ur self? I c how u suffer. He is 2.  
  
M&M candies: No! I am FINE!!!  
  
Buddha_Me: rite, like 2day @ skool  
  
M&M candies: Wat about skool?  
  
Buddha_Me: U ran away from m  
  
Buddha_Me: him…2 the bathroom  
  
Buddha_Me: U cant avoid him 4ever  
  
M&M candies: U can say that again  
  
Buddha_Me: Y  
  
M&M candies: bc when I was @ work, I felt his eyes burning my back. N each time I turn 2 him he just gives me this longing look.  
  
Buddha_Me: So wat do u do?  
  
M&M candies: ignore I guess, but…  
  
Buddha_Me: but  
  
Buddha_Me: ?  
  
M&M candies: Kyle, I luv his sooooooooooooo much.  
  
Buddha_Me: u know he luvs u 2, rite?  
  
M&M candies: yea, but wat about my dreams?  
  
Buddha_Me: Tell me, Mar, wat is ur ultimate dream.  
  
M&M candies: 2 b a singer n a songwriter and rich and famous of course.  
  
Buddha_Me: That's wat u really want?  
  
M&M candies: deff, but…  
  
M&M candies: not if I don't have him  
  
Buddha_Me: What do u mean?  
  
M&M candies: I don't want any of that if I don't have Michael. I though I did. But I don't.  
  
Buddha_Me: (  
  
Buddha_Me: How about if we work on ur success 2gether? I'll help u?  
  
M&M candies: Huh?  
  
M&M candies: Wat do u have 2 do w/any of this?  
  
(Another long pause) M&M candies: Hello, Kyle?  
  
Buddha_Me: I mean I'll help u and him 2 get 2gether n he can help u discover ur self.  
  
"Maria, honey, you home?" Amy DeLuca yelled from the kitchen door.  
  
M&M candies: Hey, BB, my mom just got home.  
  
M&M candies: Let me say hello n g*night 2 her n I'll b back  
  
Buddha_Me: K…  
  
Buddha_Me: Hurry back!  
  
M&M candies: k  
  
Maria came out of her bedroom and watches as her mom talks to someone. "Mom?"  
  
"Oh!" Amy jumped. "Maria, you startled me."  
  
"Mom, who are you talking to?" Maria narrowed her eyes.  
  
Amy looks at her daughter and then slowly opens the door. "Um, Jim and I went out on a date."  
  
"Good evening, Maria." Sheriff Vallenti greeted.  
  
"Good evening, sheriff." She replied slowly and stared at him.  
  
"Maria," her mom whined. "It's not polite to stare."  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean," she stumbled.  
  
"Is everything okay, Maria?" Sheriff asked.  
  
"Um, yes," Maria cleared her throat. "Um, Sheriff, how long have you and my mom were out for?"  
  
"Maria!" Amy protested.  
  
"No, no, mom, relax. I really need to know."  
  
Jim looked at his watch. "We've been out since 8:00. Why?"  
  
"And you haven't been to your house…"  
  
"Since I picked your mother up, almost four hours ago." He finished.  
  
"Was Kyle home when you left?" She asked.  
  
"Um, yes, he was getting ready to leave."  
  
"Leave where?" Maria asked hurriedly.  
  
Jim looked at her suspiciously but answered. "He said, he had to help Michael do some research on the computer. Michael needed Kyle's account, since his expired.  
  
"So, wait, Kyle is at Michael's now?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe he is spending the night." Jim replied.  
  
"Maria, what is all this about?" A confused Amy asked.  
  
Maria ran to the front door, put on her shoes and a light jacket. "Mom, I'll be home soon. I'm borrowing the Jetta." She shut the door.  
  
"Maria!" Amy yelled, but too late for her daughter to hear.  
  
Maria jumped behind the wheel and sped off to Michael's apartment. "I'm going to kill them!" She couldn't believe how foolish she was. "I am going to kill them, plain and simple."  
  
She parked her car on the other side of Michael's building. She walked to his apartment building and climbed two flights of stairs. Quietly she walked to his door to find it slightly open. She picked in to find Kyle on Michael's sofa watching a football re-run game, while Michael was looking at his computer screen. "Where is she?" Michael growled. "What's taking her so long?"  
  
"Didn't you say, she told you her mom came?" Kyle asked from the couch, still engaged very much in the weird game.  
  
"Yeah, and?" Michael asked.  
  
"Michael, Michael, you see," Kyle turned to look at him. "When the two hurricane-DeLucas are in the same roof that means one thing only."  
  
"And what's that?" Michael smirked.  
  
"They're discussing how all men are dogs."  
  
"Hey," Michael shrugged. "I don't mind that."  
  
"You including!" Kyle winked and turned back to the game, while Michael to the computer screen.  
  
"Please, come back, baby." Michael begged. "I love you so much. He placed his head on the table and waited. Suddenly, computer ringed. "Finally, she is back!" Michael announced happily.  
  
'What? What is he talking about? I'm here. I'm not im-ing him.' Maria thought from the doorway.  
  
"What is she writing, E.T.?" Kyle asked from the couch.  
  
"Where is my baby, you beast?" Michael replied.  
  
Kyle got up and walked to the computer, confused. "What the hell?" He asked and read what Michael pointed with his finger.  
  
M&M candies: Where is my baby, you beast?  
  
Buddha_Me: Maria? (Michael typed)  
  
M&M candies: This is not Maria this is Ms. DeLuca.  
  
"Ms. DeLuca?" Kyle echoed.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Maria whispered, remembering that she ran out of the house with out turning the PC off.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Type back!" Kyle said.  
  
"Are you crazy? This is Maria's mom! I can't talk to her, she'll chew my head off."  
  
"Move out of the way!" Kyle pushed Michael and set back on the chair.  
  
Buddha_Me: Ms. DeLuca, this is Kyle. Where is Maria?  
  
M&M candies: Kyle, my ass! I know this is you, Michael!  
  
Buddha_Me: Ms. DeLuca, Michael is not here.  
  
M&M candies: Wait a second…  
  
M&M candies: You are at Michael's apartment but he is not there with you?  
  
(Michael and Kyle looked at each other and then at the screen.)  
  
Buddha_Me: How do you know I am at Michael's?  
  
M&M candies: Jim told me, but that's beside the point.  
  
"Oh, shit! I forgot that my dad and Ms. DeLuca had a date today." Kyle informed Michael and started to chew on his nails.  
  
"You must be kidding me!" Michael said in disbelief.  
  
M&M candies: Hello!  
  
M&M candies: Anyone there?  
  
"Answer her!" Michael ordered.  
  
Buddha_Me: Ms. DeLuca, sorry for delay, but where is Maria now?  
  
M&M candies: What do you mean where is she now? She drove away in MY Jetta to Michael's. Or at least I think so.  
  
Michael froze.  
  
"She is on her way here." Kyle said.  
  
"No," Michael corrected. "She is here!" Michael walked to the door and swung it open. "Maria," he saw her and his heart fluttered.  
  
"Michael." She replied, no emotions.  
  
Kyle turned in his chair to see her. "Hey, Maria."  
  
"Kyle."  
  
"Are you going to kick my ass?" He asked.  
  
"We'll see," she replied. "But for now, tell my mom I arrived safely and that I am fine."  
  
Kyle turned to the computer and relieved Amy.  
  
"Maria, can we go for a walk?" Michael asked nervously.  
  
Maria looked into his eyes and accepted. Michael put on his shoes and walked Maria out of his apartment and the building. They walked to the park nearby in silence. Maria walked to the swings and set on one of them and moved back and forth slowly.  
  
"Maria, I am so sorry about tonight. AOL and stuff. I just wanted to talk to you, tell you how much I love and how much you mean to me and that I'll do anything to get you back." Michael managed to say all this in one breath. "I asked Kyle to help me. Please don't be mad at him."  
  
"You lied to me." Maria said quietly, still watching him.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry, but that was the only way I could get you to talk to me." Michael set on the ground, hugged her waist and placed his head on her lap. "I love you so much."  
  
Maria ran her fingers through his messy hair. "I know you do. I love you, too."  
  
"Then why can't we be together?" He asked quietly, from the same position.  
  
"We can." She replied softly.  
  
"What?" Michael's head shot up. "What are you saying, Maria? Are you saying you want to get back together?"  
  
"Before I answer your question, you answer mine." She told him.  
  
"Anything!" Michael said. He'd do anything.  
  
"Why did you act the way you did when Billy was here?"  
  
Michael closed his eyes and breathed in and out.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked him when he didn't answer.  
  
"Meditating!" He replied calmly.  
  
"Meditating?" She asked, surprised. "Does Buddha Boy have anything to do with this?" She chuckled: the closest thing to a laugh in weeks.  
  
"Yes!" Michael exclaimed and also chuckled. "This help me keep my powers in check."  
  
When they both stopped, she said, "Well?"  
  
Michael breathed deeply and answered. "I acted that way because I was jalousie." He confessed. "I was okay with him coming over when you first told me, but when I saw you two hug, I just lost it."  
  
"Michael, it was just a hug." She explained.  
  
"I know, I know…it's just, I felt…"  
  
"The same way I felt about you and Courtney."  
  
"Yes, I was afraid he'd take you away from me." Michael cupped her face.  
  
"I know, I know." She said in understanding.  
  
"Maria, I just want you to know that I trusted you…it's him that I didn't trust." Maria smiled. "Do I sound possessive?"  
  
"Just a bit." She answered. "But I want you to understand, that your possessiveness is not the reason I wanted out…it was me."  
  
"Maria,"  
  
"No, let me finish," she said, placing an index finger to his lips. "My wanting to be a singer and a songwriter is very important to me.  
  
"I know…"  
  
"But not as important as you are to me." She smiled gently.  
  
"Liz asked me recently whether or not I am willing to give everything up to be with you, just like she had for Max." Michael gestured her to continue. "At that time, I didn't know."  
  
"And now?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Now I know for sure." Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"What? What do you know?" His own tears threatened.  
  
"Now, I'm sure that you are my everything. If I don't have you, I have nothing at all and not any amount of money of fame or success can change that."  
  
"Maria…" he stood up and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"I love you so much Michael." She embraced him. "Please take me back."  
  
Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing. He has been given a second chance. Michael picked her up and twirled her around. When stopped, he looked down at her and whispered, "Thank you!" And then softly kissed her. Maria shivered. "You're cold." He said looking down at her.  
  
"Just a little." She held him tighter.  
  
"Let's go back to my place and tell Kyle the good news." Maria nodded.  
  
Michael and Maria walked toward his apartment as Kyle got out of it. "Hey, man what's up?" Michael asked.  
  
"Do NOT go in there!" He pointed at the apartment.  
  
Michael looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, when you two left…wait are you two back together?" Kyle cut himself off.  
  
"Yeah, we're back together." Maria announced happily.  
  
"Good," Kyle smiled. "But anyway, when you two left my dad showed up. I told him that you two went to sort things out so he went to the computer to let Amy know what's up. I just walked back and forth and caught some of their conversation. I think it will stay with me for the rest of my days."  
  
"Why?" Maria asked concerned.  
  
"You don't want to know, trust me." Kyle assured.  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Let's just say…whips…hand cuffs…chains…dildos…and what else was there? Oh yes…and clamps!"  
  
"Enough said!" Michael spoke for Maria.  
  
"What are you doing?" Maria asked when Michael walked to his apartment.  
  
"Oh, I have to get some…" he opened the door and they all heard…  
  
'Oh, yes baby! Tell me more!' Jim Valenti moaned. 'I love AOL!'  
  
"Never mind!" Michael said in discussed. "I don't think I'll look at your parents the same way ever again."  
  
"Ditto!" Kyle and Maria said simultaneously.  
  
1 The End  
  
By: Olga (LaLa) Avezbadalova  
  
December 9, 2001 


End file.
